


Poison and the Kanzuki Wager

by DraceDomino



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bukakke, Cum on Cock, Cumplay, F/M, Facials, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other, swallowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karin Kanzuki makes a hasty bet with Poison, she finds herself on the receiving end of a thirteen cock gangbang with Poison's best crew! But when twelve of those cocks exhausted little Karin, they turn their attention to Poison herself. Sure, the boss might be sporting one of the most impressive dicks in the gang, but it's that ass of hers that starts looking pretty tempting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison and the Kanzuki Wager

Poison and the Kanzuki Wager  
-By Drace Domino

 

“Ha! Little rich girl sure can talk tough, but we’re not even an hour in and you’re already tired!” Poison grinned, rolling her hips as her cock suck deep into the tight, wet entrance of Karin Kanzuki. The blonde groaned and rolled her eyes back in her head as her thighs twitched, her legs long since unable to be held up under her strength alone. That task had fallen onto the shoulders of the two men standing on either side of Poison, each one with a hand around one of Karin’s ankles just above her boots, holding the girl’s legs up so she could be steadily fucked. Laying on the expensive mattress in the master bedroom of her mansion, at least the blonde was comfortable as she was fucked into a state of such delerium.

Despite Poison’s words, tired didn’t even begin to cover it. In the past hour Poison and a gang of a dozen men of various ages had all had their way with her, each one helping themselves to any one of the rich girl’s holes. Now she was laying back glazed in sweat and filled with cream, her dark nylons still riding along her flesh but with the crotch torn clean off. Topless and marked with the cum of a few men that couldn’t wait to use her pussy, Karin could do little more than rest in her bed while Poison steadily fucked her. The gang member that had talked herself into the rich girl’s bedroom was packing a length that rivalled any of the men she had brought with her, and with a huge, cocky smile Poison was making sure to feed her member as far as she could into the blonde’s entrance. Flanked on all sides by naked men the two women gazed at each other, and Poison was the first to speak with her voice ringing with arrogance.

“Looks like I won the bet, slut.” She beamed, pulling her hips back only to give Karin a series of short, powerful thrusts. “You can write me a check when you wake up. It’ll go a long way to getting the Poison Wrestling Foundation started!”

“Y...You win, yes!” Karin wailed, her hands sweeping forward just enough to grab against Poison’s wrists. She held on tight and braced herself for an impending climax, and as she did her beautiful, pert breasts bounced up and down against the cum glaze they wore. “Just...just let me rest after this…!” It was her most violent orgasm of the evening, drawn out by the thick, throbbing length of the pink haired gang member that had talked her into it. Her thighs trembled involuntarily and her hips went into spasms, her lower half shaking and quivering as the outburst of delight rocketed through her. Her pussy clenched tight around Poison’s member and it was nearly enough to draw the woman into her own climax, but she held off with a smirk and watched in sheer delight as Karin thrashed and moaned and eventually went limp. She was pretty when she was exhausted; golden curls marked with sweat and and her entire body glazed in cum. From those soft young breasts to her lovely strong thighs marked with cream, it was a lovely sight for the woman to behold.

“Aww. Poor sleepy little bitch.” Poison grinned, pulling out her cock and letting it slap against the top of the girl’s lap. She watched as Karin’s eyes started to drift closed, her chest heaving and the fatigue clearly taking its toll. It didn’t surprise Poison just one bit; she had brought twelve of her best men with her that evening in order to win the bet. A bet that Karin had made recklessly and with the utmost arrogance, and phrased it in the most liberal terms imaginable.

“I bet I could best you and an army of your mindless thugs,” Karin had said earlier that afternoon. “No matter the combat style you choose.”

Well, Poison had picked an intimate one indeed, and now she stood victorious. The rich girl’s legs were allowed to fall back to the mattress as Poison laughed triumphantly, her member still hard and throbbing as it rested against the top of Karin’s pussy. She gazed from side to side as a hand moved to square her police hat atop her pink hair, beaming as she looked over the sea of boys she had brought along for the fun.

“Good job, fellas!” The mischievous troublemaker grinned, clenching a fist as she looked across them. “Sid! You really pounded that little bitch’s ass. And Leon! Didn’t think she’d ever stop choking on your cum! We made a lot of money today, boys. Shit, we ought to just forget the wrestling thing and do this for a living!” She doubted there were very many girls that had the perfect blend of arrogance, wealth, and stupidity as Karin, but it was something to keep an eye out for. But as Poison looked around the sea of her finest men, something started to sink in. The look on their eyes, and more importantly their cocks, wasn’t exactly one of satisfaction. As Karin had fallen completely asleep there wouldn’t be any more respite for throbbing pricks to find some warmth and release within the blonde, and now the boys were all looking towards the fearless leader that had brought them there.

Poison stood there at the foot of the bed, her jean shorts long since discarded and her white tank top draped across sweat-marked shoulders. Her ample bust was straining the front of the fabric to the point that it barely hid anything, and her beautiful pink hair was framing her features in the uniquely sexy, naughty style she worked so hard to attain. It was okay to look trashy, so long as she looked like unbelievably sexy trash. But as she stood there with her cock resting on Karin’s lap, half-exposed and the closest thing to a conscious woman in the room, she started to pick up on the looks her boys were giving her.

“H-Hey now, I know what you’re thinking!” Poison blurted out, looking quickly from side to side at the two men that had been holding up Karin’s legs. “And that wasn’t part of the plan! You all got a chance to fuck this little blonde, that should be enough!”

“Yeah, but Snake got to go three times, and I only got to go once!” One of the men chimed up, sounding irate at the disparity. Another’s voice came from the side from a dark skinned man in Poison’s gang, stepping through the crowd for his boss’ attention.

“And I only got to fuck her pussy! Only signed up for this so I could get a blowjob today.”

“Well, what the fuck do you want me to do about it?! She’s out like a light!” Poison gestured towards Karin, rolling her eyes in dramatic fashion. She didn’t realize until after she said it that she knew damn well just what the men wanted her to do about it, and the notion made her cheeks instantly flush a vibrant red. When she tried to backpedal her heels didn’t get very far, the hands of the two men alongside her moving out to slap a grip against each one of her shoulders. A rush of heat ran through the woman as their strength sunk into her, and she scoured her gaze across the group to look at the army of cocks before her.

Why, oh why, didn’t she at least bring some guys that were small? Everyone she had chosen for the evening was endowed enough to ensure they’d be able to wear Karin out, and now the woman was facing down the very same barrels she had chosen to win the bet. With a grunt she rolled her eyes as her rear tightened from sheer reflex, and when her voice spoke out once more her hands positioned on her hips to take a dominant stance before the group.

“All right, you shitbirds, here’s the deal.” She glared, looking around them at securing eye contact with as many as she could. “We all know I could beat the tar out of all of you at the same time if I wanted to. There any arguing that fact?!”

In response the hands on her shoulders noticeably softened, as if the fact had slipped the mind of the two men momentarily. None of the men dared speak up, half from personal experience and half because they had heard the stories told by those with personal experience. Poison was a...good boss, for the most part, but wasn’t entirely above throwing tantrums with her riding crop.

“Good. So we’re on the same page.” Poison scoffed, and glared at the crew. Her own member was still hanging out atop of Karin, still aching over the fact that she hadn’t gotten a chance to cum inside of her for a fourth time that evening. It was likely her arousal that fueled her next few words, though it could just as easily had been her greed. With Poison, the two were usually in constant debate. “I’ll let you fucksticks do what you’re planning on, and I won’t even beat the piss snacks out of you...but every man that fucks me or gets sucked by me forfeits their cut. We got a fucking deal?”

The men all looked around, exchanging glances as if fielding each other out. A series of nods was her response, and as Poison had fully expected none of the men went for the door. Suckers. Each cut of a Karin Kanzuki bet was well worth a small fortune, and Poison was already drooling at the idea of claiming each and every one of them. By the end of the evening she’d be a wealthy woman, even if she was also a very sore one.

And while Poison grinned wickedly as she fantasized about her impending wealth, her crew was all grinning in equal measure. Sure, they’d be giving up a sizeable cut of pay, but it was worth it to fuck the boss.

It had been a long time coming, and they were all going to get their money’s worth.

 

Karin still slept peacefully, completely unaware of what was going on in the master bedroom of her mansion. It was a testament to just how well Poison’s dozen had worn her out, considering that the mostly-naked young woman was still completely out cold even as noise started to fill her fanciful room. At the edge of the bed Poison was knelt down, crouched and balanced on her heels as she allowed some of her men to surround her. With the promise of their shares of the bet money she wasn’t just willing to serve but openly eager, grinning as she wrapped her hands around two particularly large shafts while her mouth drifted over to a third.

“You were the one whining you didn’t get a blowjob, right?” She asked, her mouth teasing just inches before a thick, black cock. “I should make you wait for last, but just so I don’t have to listen to you bitch anymore…” With that the pink haired woman’s lips turned to a smile; a nice, open smile that fit nicely around the tip of a lovely thick length. The man just groaned in delight as he felt the warmth of her lips wrap around him, and they all watched with appreciation as their boss started to suck him down halfway across his shaft. Meanwhile her hands were working furiously, jerking up and down along lengths that were carrying Karin’s scent, each one of them having deposited at least one load into one of the young woman’s holes. With a grin around the dark cock in her mouth Poison even glanced to the side of the bed, watching as Karin’s dark nylons were still marked on the inner thigh with cream. Cum that steadily leaked from her, even as she contently slept. No matter how hard she was about to get fucked, she was sure that Karin had certainly taken the brunt of it.

...not to say that she wasn’t in for one hell of a time, too. While Poison sucked against the squeaking wheel’s member she could feel her own cock bobbing up and down, precariously hanging from her lap as she remained crouched against the rich girl’s carpet. Already a bead of pre had collected at her tip as she still rode the joy of recently fucking the wealthy blonde, her length so aroused and stiff that the simple act of servicing three men was enough to keep her highly excited. Several of the men commented on it as she continued to suck, and even as she switched her hands and mouth to different members her cheeks tinted red as she heard some of their appreciative comments over her admittedly unique body.

“Almost a shame she doesn’t have a third hole for us to fuck, but it’ll be awesome seeing that thing flop around.” One of them mused, though Poison was far too busy to recognize which one of her men it was. In that moment a strong hand was buried against the back of her pink hair and forcing her face into his lap, ensuring that she could do little more than struggle to deepthroat a cock that ached against her throat and made her lightly sputter against it. While the deepthroat continued she heard more of their words, each one sending shivers of delight not just down her spine but across the length of that hanging member, the center of attention on an already stylishly outlandish woman.

“Think she’ll cum just from getting fucked?” One of the men asked, chuckling. “That’d be something to see.”

“She does.” Another confirmed, and his voice let Poison narrow it down. “Few weeks after I joined up she let me fuck her. Bossy bitch came all over her tits. It was great. She’s got a fucking amazing cock.” Even as Poison continued to deepthroat one of her men she felt conflicted about another’s words; the bossy bitch part making her want to never stop smacking him, though the praise over her member forcing her desire to give him a raise. She’d have to get used to that conflict; however, because the night was bound to be full of it. Fucked and used by men that lived and died by her orders, treated both like a whore and a capable and skilled boss that they all admired. She had chosen those dozen men not just because of their cock size but because of their loyalty; each one had stood at her side throughout so much. Some of them were her allies back when the Mad Gear gang still ruled the streets of Metro City, and it was one such old friend that started to tremble with the heat of a building orgasm. While his cock twitched at the back of Poison’s throat the woman realized just what was upon her, and her eyes went wide as she tried her best to pull her mouth back to a comfortable distance. It was a lost cause; however, and through the man’s sheer delight he found himself completely unaware of just how hard he was holding his employer’s face across his length.

When his climax came it sent Poison into a fit of coughing and gagging, her hands tightening around the other two cocks she held as the rush of warm white started to flood against her. She should’ve known the idiot would cum in her throat far too hard and deep; she had just seen him do the same thing to Karin thirty minutes ago. With a grunt the pink haired girl pulled away and coughed, cum dripping from her lips as her eyes watered, trying to catch her breath amidst a rabbled sound of a few men cheering.

“Damn, she takes it like a pro!”

“You’re the best cum hungry slut we know, boss!”

“That rich whore couldn’t handle it nearly as good as you!”

Such praise went a long way to feed Poison’s ego, and by the time she looked back up at the offending gang member she didn’t wear any anger in her eyes. Instead, she licked her lips of the cum that had splattered against them, and with a proud, bold voice suddenly raised one of her hands as she let her voice fill the room.

“Next!” She demanded, uncaring if she woke Karin up or not. “Everyone gets a blowjob, and everyone gets to fuck the boss’ ass!” More cheers for Poison, the best gang leader in town.

Poison’s hat didn’t survive the slew of blowjobs she gave out over the course of the next few moments, each man lining up to take his turn. And for her part, the rogue worked against each one of her boys with equal fervor and didn’t show any favorites. But as the cocks lined up and her hair was pulled and cum was squirted across her face, sooner or later the hat simply had to go. Marked with cream and in desperate need of a cleaning it was flicked aside by the girl, allowed to rest near the locked door keeping them there in Karin’s bedroom. Soon she only wore her white tank top stretched over her wonderful breasts, and it too was marked with its fair share of cum. Stains that, by the end of about fifteen minutes, sunk into the fabric and made her shirt damp and warm...though at least the stains weren’t nearly as noticeable as they’d be on Karin’s carpet in the morning. For a moment Poison couldn’t help but wonder just how much a rich slut like Karin spent on her master bedroom’s carpet...and she found herself laughing and smiling around cocks yet again.

Her cock was practically aching as she neared the end of her first trial, so hungry and desperate for more that she could barely stand it. Unfortunately, from her sore and crouched position she didn’t have any chance to let her throbbing length enjoy itself. Her mouth and two hands were always occupied managing three cocks, and when one of them finally squirted its release a new one was ready to take its place. Her boys weren’t particularly greedy in the heat of the moment, and at least until every man had a blowjob nobody had lined up for seconds just yet. After all, they were all eager for everyone to get sucked down by the beauty so they could move on to the second stage of her promise. Bursts of cum came to Poison in thrilling waves against her, either fired squarely into her warm and inviting mouth or liberally showered across her flesh and her clothes. She was practically dripping with spunk by the time half of her handsome young friends were done, and still eager for more of it. She swallowed up every glop of tasty cream she was offered and licked her lips of any of the excess, though she could do little more than appreciate the feel of the rest of it across her body. Whether it stuck against the thin fabric of her white tanktop to give her that lovely “wet t-shirt contest” look, draped across her bent knees as she remained crouched down low, or once, in a moment that nearly sent Poison over the edge…

“Hey guys, watch this! How’s it feel, boss?! Hot enough?” It was one of her finest, earning his place as one of her best men by yanking out of her mouth at the last minute and crouching down low. His hand replaced Poison’s mouth at the last minute as he started to jerk himself furiously, and when his cum began to launch it was squarely directed towards Poison’s throbbing, thick length. The howl that came from the woman was rivalled only by the cheers from the boys around her, all of them watching in rapt attention as her thick cock was painted in white.

And after he was finished, she still wasn’t allowed to cum, as there were more men there to enjoy themselves. She kept working through the numbers while wrapped up in wildly heated passion, her length painted in cream and left dripping and twitching while she continued to messily suck her crew. By the time there were only two men length she was gloriously thankful since it meant only one hand and her mouth was needed, and with wild delight she drew her free grip down to slap it against her cum-covered member. She jerked herself hard underneath their gaze, using her crewman’s cream as lubricant to pound her length in sheer delight while sucking and stroking two others. It was bound to be a race of who would get to release first, but in the heat of the moment things happened so fast and wildly that it was practically impossible to tell when the cascade began.

Through the haze filling her Poison could pick up the taste of fresh cum on her tongue, just as she felt more of it striking her cheek from the man in her grip. They were both releasing in glorious bursts down, painting her face and her throat with every last surge of cum they could muster. And as soon as she tasted it, felt it strike her flesh...her own moment began in an almost unbearable cascade. With the slick, wet sound of her rampant jerking filling the room Poison’s cock finally erupted, and she didn’t realize until it was too late just what it was being jerked into.

She had fully expected to look down and see that she had painted Karin’s carpet once more, filling the wine red fabric with lovely white stains, but when she finally looked down she realized just what mischievous pranksters her crew had a tendency to be.

“...is that my fucking hat?!” She practically roared, cum dripping from her lips and fingers as the last two men finally pulled away. It was indeed the woman’s stylish police cap, upturned and practically filled to the brim with white from her own thundering orgasm. As she crouched there in stunned silence against a wave of happy laughter the cream covering her shaft soon joined the pool underneath her, dripping from her length and her fingers to add into the warm, white mix. When her thoughts caught up to herself she suddenly roared again, cheeks flushing red as she practically snapped from side to side at any nearby gang members. “One of you fuckers is going to go back to Metro City and steal me a new fucking hat from one of their cops! I’m not sacrificin’ my fuckin’ style for you shits!”

The men all laughed, before one voice rose up against the rest.

“You don’t have to, Boss!” Sid spoke up, one of her oldest friends. “You’re gonna look fuckin’ good in it while we take turns pounding your ass!”

Poison’s cheeks burned a vibrant red at the promise.

 

“You’re all fucking crazy!” Poison hissed, trying to keep her voice as low as she could manage. “You’re going to wake her up!” Not that any of her crew cared. If Karin suddenly woke up in the midst of what was about to happen, it wouldn’t be any of them to be wearing the blush of embarrassment. Just her.

Poison was perched on the bed properly, her shirt torn away at last and her full breasts hanging as she braced herself on her hands and knees. Her head was low and her ass was raised, her cock suddenly dangling just overtop the pretty, sleeping face of Karin Kanzuki. It was a bit of a trial to hold herself up high enough so that her member didn’t slap against the sleeping rich girl’s cheeks, and already her thighs were aching from the strain. To make matters worse the hat had finally been replaced on Poison’s head, and it was...about as gooey as she had imagined. Cum soaked into her hair from above and trickled down along her locks; her own sticky release smearing against the pink and seeping in against her cheeks. As she looked over her shoulder in eager anticipation for the first man to claim her ass a line of it had even started to leak from the front, sliding down across her forehead and slowly running across the bridge of her nose.

“Just hurry it up already!” She hissed again, and when the first man stepped forward she gave a shudder of delight. It didn’t seem like her boys were planning on taking their time that evening; each one of them ready to fuck the boss’ ass and fill her up with a burst of cum as quickly as they could manage. The sight of her perched overtop the sleepy, stuck-up brat was certainly one that fueled their passions, and half the reason they weren’t taking their time was simply that they wanted to be considerate to each other. Don’t dawdle in line; everyone had to take a turn.

As the first cock sunk into Poison’s ass she had to hold back her groan, and her hips forced up as high as she could manage them so her heavy, swinging cock didn’t strike Karin’s pretty features. She wasn’t sure just what the girl would say if she woke up to see that enormous member dangling above her cheeks, but she envisioned it wouldn’t be “Oh, how lovely, let me deepthroat it again like I did earlier.” Truth be told, after the rutting her gang had given the girl a little bit ago, she imagined it would’ve been a lot closer to having them chased out by her security. So it was with a tense breath that Poison’s ass was claimed for the first time that evening, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room as the rest of the men all started to circle. Underneath her she could see Karin’s pussy framed by a tiny puddle of cum in the sheets below; a puddle that was growing with every drop of Poison’s release that still slid out of her now-gooey hat. She groaned, utterly soaked in cum and sweat and surrounded by the lewd scent of hungry sex, fully realizing that she was more depraved in that moment than she remembered being in a long, long time. And for a woman like Poison, that was truly saying something.

The feel of a cock sinking into her ass was an utter delight; a pleasure she hadn’t let herself enjoy in a while. She had been too preoccupied lately with making sluts of the women of the warrior circuit that she had ignored her own ability to take a cock. Always looking outward, without ever truly embracing the fact that the true slut...was within. Or something like that. Either way she rode it out with a slow grin spreading on her features, even as her own cum leaked across her face and over the edge of her lips. The steady rutting her ass was enjoying only made her passions flare more and more, and as she lowered her head to peek underneath her she could see that Karin wasn’t going completely unscathed. Though she was still wonderfully asleep Poison’s cock was already drooling against her face; still covered in the cum of one ballsy gang member and dripping that sticky nectar down over those wonderfully pretty features. Poison shuddered at the sight, and gazed behind her while she felt the first man up to bat start to quicken his pace.

“Hurry it up!” She urged, licking her lips as she rocked back against him. “You fucked her unconscious, but she’s bound to get up sooner or later!”

The urging of the boss was already enticing enough to coax a climax from her employee, but combined with the tight, hungry grip of her ass his length never had a chance. With a harsh slap against both sides of her ass and a delighted mew from the woman herself his member began to throb, and with it he carried squirt after squirt of thick, white cream straight into her tight little pucker. Poison’s entire body coiled in delight as she felt it rushing into her, and she had to fight the urge to be wild and loud, or to grind herself down against the bed. As it was, when he started to fill her up her cock had slipped down just enough to sweep past Karin’s pretty lips, leaving a new glaze for her to taste in her sleep.

With one man down another was soon to take his place, this time wiggling his cock against a white ring that was already filled with nectar. A hard push squirted some of the cream out of her rear but a steady series of thrusts sent both of them into moaning, Poison clinging against the sheets as she was ridden hard yet again. The cum from her hat had almost fully soaked against her hair by now, lacing across her pretty features and painting the punk girl as a truly lewd mess, as big a slut as she had set out to make Karin, if not bigger. When her hat fell off it was already mostly empty; just a little bit of white resin still within the brim. The rest of it soaked her pink hair and slithered across her smooth flesh, a constant reminder of the thrilling moment of depravity she was enjoying.

Another cock twitched and flooded in her ass, and Poison once more coiled in delight. That time she had to fight her own orgasm from taking over, by some wonderful miracle managing to hold herself off and prevent herself from cumming again. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as her member practically ached to release; ready to burst just from the delight that ran through her. True to the comments made by one of her old friends, she indeed did cum just from getting fucked...and she usually came hard.

She was wondering if Karin would open her eyes before or after her pretty face learned that fact.

Three, four, five more of Poison’s finest moved up to claim their prize, and each time the girl’s knees went weaker while her body became more tense underneath their affections. She was full now, so very full that in the time it took for number five to move away and number six to sweep in that it was practically rolling out of her rear, dropping down to land against the flawless complexion of Karin’s forehead. Several of the men snickered, though as number six slid his cock into his boss’ ass he could do little more than shudder in delight. Despite all she had enjoyed already she was still wonderfully tight, and she had still managed to hold herself off from her own peak. The latter suddenly became untrue once number six started fucking; however, and as Poison gave a vibrant sharp cry her cock began to twitch and release.

Rope after rope of thick warm white began to pour down, splashing against Karin’s pretty face as she was yanked into one of her wildly potent orgasms. When the rich girl’s face was struck with that burst of cream she finally gasped herself awake; a gasp that pulled her mouth open just enough to give a sudden swallow of the cum she was offered. As soon as she was awake all bets were off, and when number seven pulled up to take his place he made sure both women were given a chance to enjoy themselves.

“I’ll take care of this, boss!” He roared with laughter as he took Poison’s hips, and as she still shook and trembled from her own climax pushed her down to complete the transaction her length had begun. Karin’s stunned and waking mouth wasn’t just filled with cum now but cock itself; her eyes going wide and her body twitching and trembling as Poison’s length pushed down past her lips. As the boss groaned and Karin gasped the seventh round of vigorous fucking soon began, and before long the rich girl realized that she couldn't’ do much other than lay there and gag around a cock she hadn’t expected. Her legs kicked helplessly and her hands pushed at Poison’s naked form, but it was to no avail. With no other option and with a thunderingly large member squeezing deep into her throat, all she could do was suck. ...and breathe through her nose.

“Don’t be selfish, boss! She deserves some, too!” Two more of Poison’s crew members stepped up as number seven continued to fuck, both that had already enjoyed their turn. They moved their hands to the now-awoken Karin and lifted up her thighs in the same motion that they pushed Poison’s head down, lowering her face squarely into the spoiled brat’s cum-filled slit. Though it had been a half hour or so since she was filled there had been so damn much of it there was still plenty to slurp, and as Poison was left licking at the shaven folds her forehead sunk in against the puddle of cum underneath her. More white for her vibrant pink hair. It was going to be a bitch to clean out.

Forced into an unexpected sixty-nine, both Karin and Poison groaned in begrudging delight as number seven hit his peak in stride. More cum that filled Poison’s ass and sent her shuddering, more white that leaked from behind and smeared over Karin’s forehead. She whined and thrashed when it drizzled against her, but even if she had the strength to break away it was likely that she wouldn’t, considering how skilled Poison was teasing her tongue across those pretty folds. She sucked pussy way better than her butler, and that was saying alot considering Karin spent thousands sending him to training courses for it.

Eight, nine, ten, eleven! Four more cocks to fuck Poison’s ass, four more to ram against her and flood her with cream, all while Karin choked against her length and Poison sucked the rich girl’s cum-filled pussy. Every time one of them released he was cheered on by the rest of the gang, and they openly discussed what a great bargain they had received for passing up their share for the right to fuck Poison’s ass. By the time number twelve stepped up to the plate both Karin and Poison were desperate in the moment, each woman at the very edge of their own climax as that thick, black member moved to squeeze against her rear. Poison groaned and rolled her eyes back in her head, preparing herself for her well-used ass to receive one more thrusting that night.

She didn’t remember much of it when it was over. So overcome she was in the heat of the moment that when he squeezed his cock inside of her ass she immediately began to spurt; brought there by the warm sensation in her belly after receiving so many loads and the thrilling grip of Karin’s cocky mouth wrapped around her length. She immediately began to twitch and spasm as her climax flooded through her, and in true whorish fashion being so used and violated was enough to bring Karin to her own peak. For such a sophisticated rich young woman, she came like a real bitch when she was swallowing Poison’s cream, and that zeal only fueled the moment between them. Number twelve joined the fun before too long, but by the time his own climax came both Poison and Karin were far too lost in the heat of their own explosive release. All either of them knew by the end was that cum was simply everywhere, and that they had a distinct new knowledge of what the other’s parts tasted like.

Poison also learned that Karin perfumed her inner thighs. A nice touch; a bit of a lilac scent to go along with the unmistakeable smell of a wet, filled cunt.

When it was finally over both women laid on their backs, Poison having simply rolled off of Karin in an exhausted heap. Together the two laid there in opposite directions on the bed, both of their chests heaving and each of their bodies covered in cream and sweat. Karin’s beautiful golden curls were drenched in sticky cum that had been squeezed straight from Poison’s ass, and the pink-haired punk could barely breathe without feeling her rear twitch out another tiny puddle underneath her. The two had been thoroughly used that evening, each of their available holes enjoying more than its fair share of cock.

Finally, Karin managed to catch her breath enough in order to speak up.

“Y...You thirteen…” She whimpered, gasping as her body coiled in a tiny aftermath. “...get the...the fuck out of my mansion…”

“Not without...hahh...our money.” Poison grunted, her head spinning and her body aching. “We’ll pick it up...nnng...t...tomorrow afternoon.”

“Fine, fine…” Karin grumbled, gasping once more as she felt some cum slide from the corner of her lips down across her flawless cheek. The moment was quiet in the room save for the sound of desperate breath, until it was Karin’s voice once more that filled the air around them. “Bring...bring your crew again.”

Poison just swallowed, shuddering at the thought. Hopefully the spoiled brat would stay in the game longer tomorrow, because the gang leader didn’t know if her ass could take her bailing out early again.

Or her hair, for that matter.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Talk about a fun one. Loved working on this one. Karin and Poison are two of my absolute faves, and I don't think I ever got to write a male on futa gangbang before. Talk about awesome sauce. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please check me out on Tumblr or Patreon below!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
